You Can Run, You Can Hide
by Rothe
Summary: an outline for a music video that I do not quite have the resources to create


This is something I wrote intending it to be a music video.  
  
The italics are the lyrics (duh lol) and the words beneath, are meant to   
  
Be timed to the lyrics above them. I can't really call this a songfic, 'cause  
  
I'm too lazy to retype it to make it that way. Anyone wanna tell me how to   
  
Make a music video? I would be much obliged! ^_^  
  
My e-mail n screen name are in my bio if anyone wishes to do so.  
  
And, just as an aside, I think this song fits perfectly, 'cause of Duo's motto  
  
(I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie)  
  
oh, and if anyone wants to tell me what episodes these scenes occur in...? I'm aware that some descriptions are painfully vague, and I don't own all the DVDs yet...*cries*  
  
/you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
picture of Duo, then of Heero, each lasting only half as long as the sentence  
  
/you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
picture of Duo's Gundam, then of Heero's, each lasting half as long as the sentence  
  
/here's, how it goes/  
  
the two Gundams face off (scene right before Heero shoots the mobile suit behind Duo)  
  
/you and me/  
  
Both the Gundam's fade into their respective pilot's faces  
  
/up and down but maybe this time we'll/  
  
The Gundams position to fight, cuts to scene where Heero gives Duo that look after Duo says he can finally return to space, (this is before the mission where Heero destroys Marshal Noventa's shuttle, when they are in the shuttle on the way there)  
  
/get it right, worth a fight/  
  
flashes to Duo looking down into the cockpit of Heero's Gundam when he is receiving orders for a mission (they are at Howard's, this is after Duo tells him that you can't fix machines without the parts)  
  
/'cause love is something you can shake, when it breaks, all it takes is some tryin'/  
  
part after that when Duo watches Heero take off from Howard's the next Day, complimenting him only to discover Heero stole the parts, he screams "traitor", lasts only as long as the sentence  
  
/if you feel like leavin', I'm not gonna make you stay/  
  
Heero fixing Wing, flashes to part before that when Duo comes out in his PJ's, sees him, and goes back in saying "I'm sackin' out" (at Howard's)  
  
/soon you'll be findin'; you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
scene where Heero finds Duo and Deathscythe before they steal the carriers, on the way to the "Oz Meeting", edited to fit words and not yet show Heero turning away  
  
/you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
Heero turns away, Duo muses briefly on the fact that Heero remembered his name  
  
/so, if you go, you should know, it's hard to just forget the past/  
  
Duo laying on top of Deathscythe, thinking about Heero, preferably after Howard walks away, or as little of Howard as possible, unless he happens to be the majority of the time  
  
/so fast/  
  
Heero sits up abruptly, receiving mission orders (the boarding school room)  
  
/it was good, it was bad, but it was real and that's all you have, in the end, our love mattered/  
  
scene where Heero rescues Duo from Oz, makes to shoot him when Duo says why not, cut to where Heero is supporting Duo under gunfire  
  
/if you feel like leavin', I'm not gonna make you stay/  
  
Endless Waltz footage of them running through the hallway to eventually meet Trowa  
  
/soon you'll be findin'; you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love...  
  
more Endless Waltz, part where they are standing on top of the colony building  
  
/you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
The first meeting between Duo and Heero, part where bullet hits Heero in slow motion, skip to Duo aiming right before Relena stands in front of Heero (no Relena)  
  
/you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love/  
  
Duo shooting at Heero as Heero jumps on to the torpedos  
  
/you can run....!/  
  
Heero self-detonates, part where Gundam lights up until the edges become blurry  
  
/if you feel like leavin', I'm not gonna make you stay, soon, you'll be findin'; you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
  
if you feel like leavin', I'm not gonna make you stay, soon, you'll be findin'; you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
From after when Duo puts his finger to his lips and talks until Heero cuts himself free  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Duo throws the grenade  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
they hit the ground  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
wall explodes  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
they run towards it and jump  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Duo's anguished yell when Trowa blows Deathscythe up  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Heero's crazed look under the influence of the Zero System  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Scene after they jump from the hospital, Duo looking down holding onto his helicopter device  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Heero falling with his eyes closed  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Heero tumbling down the cliff  
  
/you can run......!/  
  
Duo puts Heero's arms across his shoulders to support him after the fall  
  
/you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love (echoes)  
  
you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love/  
  
scene after the basketball game, both in uniform looking out over the ocean to the base they will destroy, then cut to a white screen with the black words in center "Ai Shituru" (spelling??), then black out as the song ends 


End file.
